Wedding Day Blues?
by xxDracoDragonxx
Summary: There was no other explanation. She must love him. That was the only reason she could think of that would justify leaving her friends and family with no notice... plz R


**Wedding Day Blues?**

* * *

There was no other explanation.

She must love him.

That was the only reason she could think of that would justify leaving her friends and family with no notice.

With her mother fussing over her and her father bursting with pride, how could she leave them. Wasn't this about them as well, they had brought her into the world but did that mean that she owed them anything? She knew her mother would never forgive her, her father would be disappointed but being a calm and mellow man he would get over it.

What about her friends, her two best friends in the whole wide world, her friends that would have gone to hell and back for her. Yes. They would forgive her it may take some time but she was sure they wouldn't flay her! They hadn't really wanted to be there in the first place, not really, But she was the one who told them on pain of death they had to be there.

Today.

Her wedding day.

Then why were they thinking of running away before it even started? Why did she and her partner get all their friends and family here if they were not going to go through with it? She knew why. This wasn't the wedding she wanted. She wanted something low key with just the two of them, alone, together, never to be seen again until they decided to leave the honeymoon suite and then face everyone.

She should not have told her mother, He shouldn't have told his either. Not only did the women not get on they had so different a view on what her wedding should be like they over took everything the only thing she got a say on was the husband to be. She decided when she had children (and she planned on having a lot) she would never over run their day, even if she hated the person they were going to marry as long as they were happy surly that was all that mattered?

"Are you ready?" A gentle voice asked her, she looked at him, her man. How corny that sounded but it was true she was his and he was her. "Yes!" she said and without a backwards glance at the hundreds of people who had turned up to celebrate their big day she left.

They didn't go far just to the nearest registry office where they got married it was over in less than an hour. One hour and that was it. She was no longer a Miss but a Mrs!!! she had a husband, she was someone's wife. When your told 'you may now kiss the bride' is it wrong to slip your husband a bit (o.k. fine not a bit a lot) of tongue? or to grab his perfect ass? To grown into his mouth as he pulled her body flush with his? She could barely wait to get him to the hotel room and by the look in his eyes she knew he felt exactly the same.

It felt like an eternity to get to the room, she didn't even know that it looked like, she didn't care if it was a cupboard she just wanted her husband. She loved saying that. Her husband! Her soul mate! Her husband! Her other better half! Her husband! "Alone at last with my wife!" he practically growled as he shut the door to the outside world, this was their cocoon, it was all theirs for a whole night and a whole day!!

He walked over to her, looking in her eyes as she looked at him. "I think you gave the registrar more than he was expecting from us," he laughed as she blushed a little.

"I'm sure he'd like to be with us right now, watching us. Do you think he is going to go home and screw his wife the way that your going to screw me?" She asked him, she liked to do this. "Or maybe he has no wife and he is going to toss himself off wishing that it was me who was touching him?" She knew it turned him on.

When she talked like this he often got a faraway looking his eye like he could see someone looking over them. Watching how he did what he did to her, taking her to the edge and back. They had done it before. Him watching while she was with another man or women or both. He never wanted to be with another women and that always turned her on more, it made her put on a show for him until he couldn't take it and throw himself on top of her.

He had opened her up and she loved him more than anything in the world, he made her complete.

His arousal was evident, she could feel her excitement growing and he had not even touched her yet.

"I love you." She said, taking a step closer "I love you more Mrs Malfoy." He smirked before his lips crashed down on hers.

* * *

**Disclaimer ------ Harry Potter and other characters belong to J K Rowling**

**So what do you think? **

**I was typing this half asleep, I didn't really know what I was writing but I think it works. At least I hope it does...**

**xxDracoDragonxx**


End file.
